Listen to Your Heart
by imafanpire.xoxo
Summary: Bella thought that she was just helping Edward, her childhood friend. Now, she is pretending to be his girlfriend and everything gets blown out of proportion. Will they “break up” or realize that they don’t have to lie to be in a relationship? AH OOC AU
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey, it's Michaela and Katie. This is our first story, so we hope you guys like it and we'll take any feedback we can get, positive and negative. **

_**Here is the summary again: **_

_It all started with a lie. They weren't supposed to be together. Bella thought that she was just helping Edward, her childhood friend. Now, she is pretending to be his girlfriend and everything gets blown out of proportion. Will they "break up" or realize that they don't have to lie to be in a relationship? AH BxE OOC_

**Hope you like it and here's the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: We totally wished that we owned Twilight.**

Bella's POV:

I couldn't fall asleep. He was on my mind…again. He seemed to always be there these days, wandering through my thoughts and never taking the hint that I didn't want him there. But was that really true? After being with him for so long, being alone doesn't feel right.

Edward's face was so clear in my head. His eyes were always the ideal shade of emerald green. His hair that at first glance, was messy and all out of place, but once you took a good look, it was the perfect casual disarray of bronze hair. Oh, and the best part of all was his crooked smile that always made me melt. For those six months I thought that was my smile.

I keep wondering, do I really want him? Before I thought 'No, we are _not_ supposed to be together, this is wrong'. But now?

My feelings are all over the place as I lay here in bed. My feelings say no, but my heart says yes. Yes, yes, YES!

Why can't I convince myself of this? Why can't things be easier? _Arg._

This shouldn't be so hard. I should just listen to my heart. Yes, I should listen to my heart. I know I should hate him but, but… I just can't. I know how I feel and I should go with my instinct.

But wait. What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he really means what he said?

I know about his past, more than most, and because of that I can't seem to hate him. I know how sweet, kind and caring he used to be. But, when I first saw him, after all these years, he was a total player. And a player was someone who I swore to myself that I would never get involved with.

Edward was never someone who I thought would turn out like that. Even after that night so many years ago. When he was so angry at me, for something that was never my choice.

I guess having me back has changed him. Well, according to Alice it has. Even if this turns out for the worst, at least I know that underneath all the 'player'tood', there was still the Edward who I grew up with, the Edward who would hold me when I got hurt and cried, the Edward who would stick through the worst situations with me, the Edward who would tell the kids who made fun of me to back off, and the Edward who was, and probably still is, my best friend.

It feels like something is there with him. Something that I haven't felt before. Something special. Something that, when we were children, I wouldn't have felt. Maybe fate has brought us back together. And hopefully for the better.

I really don't want to pretend anymore. Pretending… acting. That was never something I was good at. But when I was with him, it never really felt like acting. It just felt right.

The only thing stopping me was myself and my fear of being rejected. Knowing everything about him before and now recently means that I shouldn't be scared. But like always, Edward was unpredictable with his actions.

I still need time to think about this. Seeing him tomorrow will be hard, but I can do it. I don't know what I'll do, at the moment, but my heart will show me the way.

I looked over at Alice, asleep in her bed, and I felt bad. This fight between Edward and I really hurt her. She would always say that we were perfect for each other. Not just now, but even when we were younger.

I will always remember those sleepovers in her hot pink room. She would giggle and tell me that when Edward and I got older we would date and kiss and then get married. I would always groan and gag and tell her that she was gross and that I would never get married to one of my best friends. Seriously, a little six year old pixie telling you that you would marry her brother, and your best friend, is a little weird.

I don't know why I doubted her though. She was always good at predicting the future. And now I wish what she predicted, eleven years ago, would come true.

I know now that I do want to be with Edward. I want to sit with him and have him kiss my head. I want him to walk me to my class and give me a quick peck on the lips before he runs off to his class so he won't be late. I want to be in a relationship with him and I want him to care and love me… a little more than he used to.

I feel bad for the way I acted. I feel that I may have overreacted a bit, and now it's my job to fix what has been messed up, even if this entire thing started with a lie and things will get better, for the best… I hope.

**We hope you liked it. Like we said above, we'll accept any feedback, positive and negative. We love reviews!!! Also, Michaela has another fanfiction account named, fourA.M. So check that out, there are already 2 stories up there. Thanks for reading!!**

**-Michaela and Katie 3333333333**


	2. Introductions and a Shock

**Here's chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: We totally wished we owned Twilight.**

Bella's POV:

I packed the last of my things into my bag and headed down the stairs. Renée was waiting for me impatiently while talking quietly to Phil, her new husband. I was going to the Seattle Boarding School, SBS, for my senior year of high school.

"Bella, are you sure you have everything?" Renée asked me, frantically looking around to put more things in my bag.

"Calm down, mom. I'm sure," I told her for the hundredth time. She's been trying to hide how nervous she is for me but I know my mother enough by now to know that she's freaking out on the inside. Ever since I told her that I was going to Seattle she went into "panic-mode." I told her that it would be better for her because she would get to spend more time with Phil, but she couldn't bear the thought of losing her only daughter. It took weeks of persuasion until she finally let up.

"Come on you two, we've got a plane to catch," Phil said trying to usher us out the door.

It seemed like I just moved here from Forks when I was fifteen and now I'm leaving again. I remembered the car ride home from the airport just three years ago; Renée ecstatic and me just happy for a break of the rain and clouds in Forks. Now leaving I realized how much I'll miss living in Phoenix.

* * *

When we got to the airport and checked everything in, it was finally time for me to board the plane and leave. We got to the terminal and prepared ourselves for the good-byes. First I went to Phil and gave him a hug while telling him to take care of my mother, because as we both know, she needs taking care of. Phil and I were never really close but I know how much he makes Renée happy. After Phil, I turned to look at my mom who was already teary eyed. Seeing that made me start to cry too.

"Oh baby, you don't have to go. You can finish up high school here," Renée pleaded. I knew that she was going to do this, try and convince me to stay at the last minute.

"No mom, I want to go. And besides, I'll have to go away for college, so what's one year earlier?" I reasoned with her. I heard my flight number being called and I picked up my carry-on bag.

"I love you, Bella. Have fun," Renée told me.

"Love you too," I responded as she kissed my forehead. I headed towards the boarding ramp and looked back at my mother. I waved to her and Phil put his arm around her shoulder as she waved back. I had to tell myself again that I wanted to go and not run back to my mother. I was making the right decision, but I had no idea what to expect when I got to Seattle.

* * *

I got off the plane and, surprise, surprise, it was raining.

My dad, Charlie, is Police Chief Swan of the Forks police department. Forks is a small town about a half hour away from Seattle, thankfully. I didn't know how I would have even attempted to make it here without some type of family close by. I had lived in Forks until I was fifteen years old. My parents split up when I was ten and my mother moved to Phoenix. I had stayed with Charlie so that I could continue school and stay with my friends. So luckily, I knew this area well.

However, he was working today and couldn't pick me up, so I needed to catch a cab to SBS.

During the cab ride, I was tense. I really didn't know _anyone_ here and that scared me. Well, technically I did know two people, but I wasn't on good speaking terms with them and what are the odds that they would be going to this exact boarding school anyways.

We pulled up to the school and I paid the cabbie after he helped me get my bags out of the trunk. He then drove away and I was left to fend for myself.

The first thing I decided to do was go find the front office. I started walking around but soon found myself lost.

_This is so incredibly hopeless. _

I glanced to my right to see if I could find anyone who could help me. What I did see though, shocked me. I saw a head of bronze hair.

_It couldn't be. _I last time I had seen that hair was three years ago and the owner was someone who had really hurt me. _I must be seeing things. _And with that I turned around… right into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I didn't mean to bump into you I'm new here and just trying to find the front office. Are you sure you're okay?" I was babbling and I knew it.

_Way to make a good impression Bella, way to go._

As I started to apologize for babbling, the girl I bumped into cut me off.

"You should really watch where you're going, bitch." _Well then! _"And good luck finding the office, I have a feeling you're going to need it!" And as soon as that fake tanned, manicured little skank can into, and potentially ruined, my first day in my new school, she left.

When I turned around, there was another girl greeting me. Luckily she had a smile on her face.

"Sorry about her. I'm Angela by the way" she said extending her hand. I happily took it while thanking god that there were, in fact, some nice girls at this school.

"Don't worry about it. I really could care less what she thinks. Oh, and I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. Sorry to eavesdrop but I heard that you need help finding the office. I can show you the way, if you want"

"Actually, if you don't mind, that would be great"

"No, of course not."

After retrieving my things from the ground, I started following Angela towards the office. She seemed really nice and I had a feeling that we would be great friends.

"So Bella, tell me about yourself."

"I'm really not that interesting. How about you ask me questions and I'll answer them and then I'll do the same for you."

"Sure, sounds like a plan. So where are you from?" Angela started.

"Well, originally, I'm from Forks. It's about a half hour away from here, but I moved to Phoenix when I was fifteen to live with my mom."

We continued on like this for the ten minutes it took to get to the office. I had found out that Angela has a brother, a boyfriend named Ben who also goes to SBS and that she is from Kirkland which is north of Seattle. My arms were starting to burn from dragging all of my stuff along, so I was happy when we finally got to the building that housed the main office. I thanked Angela for directing me the right way and she wished me luck with getting settled and the start of school.

* * *

After getting my schedule, my room assignments and a map, I started on my way to my room.

I was walking down one of the paths, hopefully in the right direction to my dormitory, when I saw that bronze hair again. And that bronze hair was undeniably Edward's. Now seeing his face there was no doubting it. The only thing now was that he was looking at me. Almost pleading me with his eyes to come over to him. Was he going to apologize? _Probably not._ One thing that I knew about Edward was that he was almost always stubborn. And because of that I kept walking.

"Bella!?" Great. Now he was calling my name. _Should I keep walking and ignore him?_ He was bound to eventually find out that I was going here, so I looked.

"Bella!" he said again. I groaned and started to walk over to him.

"What do you want?" I said trying to stay calm. I was still incredibly mad at how he made me feel and what he did, or didn't do.

"Well that's no way to talk to me, baby." _Baby?_

"What are you ?"

"I just wanted to introduce you to Lauren." he said. And that was the first time I realized that we weren't alone. I looked to my left and what I saw shocked me. Lauren was the girl who I had bumped into earlier today. How could he be friends with her? The Edward I knew would never be friends with someone like her. It was girls like Lauren who we used to laugh at together. _What happened?_

"Lauren this is Bella, my girlfriend" With that my eyes completely bulged out of my head. I looked up at Edward like he was crazy and once again his eyed were pleading. As I started to deny this, the now completely shocked Lauren, once again, cut me off.

"Well Edward, I really can't see how you can be dating her. She's new. How do you even know her? Andyou've never mentioned her before. Personally I think you could do _much _better."

By now I was done with all this and what I did next shocked me. I don't know if it was because of Edward and that I really did want to be his friend again or because Lauren just really pisses me off, but I did it.

"Lauren, it's really nice to see you again!" I said in the most fake enthusiastic voice I could figure up. "I'm sorry to do this to you but Edward really needs to help me get my stuff to my room, so, I'll see you later, okay? Come on baby."

Edward looked about as shocked as I felt after we walked away. When we were out of hearing distance I turned around.

"What the hell" I exclaimed.

"Nice to see you again, Bella" Edward said coldly.

"Excuse me!"

"Well I have to go. I've got people to see, places to go "

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, no. You've got some explaining to do. What were you talking about when you said I was your girlfriend; we're not even friends anymore." I said sadly.

"Well, that was Lauren, she's a bitch. I needed to get out of a situation and you were there so now you're going to pretend to be my girlfriend 'til she backs off then we'll have a tragic break-up at the end of the year and I'll never have to see her again."

"And what makes you think that I'm okay with doing this?" I asked

"Because you love me." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I know that I _used_ to love him, but, he had just hurt me so much and I wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him just yet.

He must have seen the annoyed look on my face because he continued.

"Okay, so I know we don't have that great of a relationship right now, but… I really need your help right now." When I didn't say anything he continued by saying, "Will you at least think about it?"

"I'll think about it." I said

"Okay good. Well, I'm going to give you my number and can you call me, like, soon to tell me whether you'll do this or not? If you don't I'm sure I can find someone else."

"Fine I'll call you later then."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I love you!" he called as I walked away. I rolled my eyes and to show that I heard him, I just waved my hand over my head and continued to walk, hopefully, in the right direction of my dorm.

As I was walking to my new dorm I kept thinking about what had just unraveled. _This_ Edward was _not _the Edward that I grew up with. I don't know what happened, and that's another reason that I was interested in doing this with him. I wanted to find out what happened. Why he is acting like such a jerk. And why he did what he did just three years before.

I finally figured that I would really need to think more about this. However, it was time to meet my roommate and that was another obstacle that I was nervous about tackling.

I got to my room, took a deep breath, and opened the door. And when I looked in, my mouth dropped open and I heard a scream coming from across the room.

**A/N: So, the first legit chapter is up and we've already started you with a cliffy! Leave a review to tell us who or what you thought screamed and why Bella dropped her mouth. Like always, any feedback is welcome, positive and negative! Once again check out Michaela's other page, fourA.M. and read her two stories! And if you haven't read our profile, yes we enjoy exclamation points!!!! :-)! Also, because Michaela is busy working on her other fanfictions right now, Katie will be taking over this story. Thanks again for reading!!!**

**-Michaela and Katie 33333**


End file.
